


I Would If I Could

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the point? I don’t have to be nice to you, I’m not gonna marry you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would If I Could

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ["Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html) in 2011. Originally posted to lifein1973 [here](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2130419.html).

“Off!” Gene threw Sam’s feet off his lap unceremoniously.

 

Sam scowled and drew his knees up, rolling over onto his side and watching Gene fiddle with his belt as he lumbered towards the bathroom, a little drunkenly. They’d been sniping at each other for most of the evening, and now just when Sam had got comfortable Gene decided to be a prick again.

 

When Gene reappeared, Sam told him “You could try using some simple manners once in a while, you know. Or is that a bit beneath you?”

 

Gene’s frown became more pronounced and his eyebrows went up, shrugging as he put his shirt on. “What’s the point? I don’t have to be nice to you, I’m not gonna marry you.”

 

“You could!” Sam blurted out, not entirely sure what he was saying but wanting Gene to quit pretending he was only here for a convenient fuck.

 

Gene’s frown turned into a twisted grin. “What planet are you living on, Sam?”

 

“In _Hyde_ -,” Sam began hotly, but he was cut off by a sharp bark of laughter.

 

“Now I _know_ you’re off your nut.”

 

Sam uncoiled from his position on the bed to snatch the tie from Gene’s hands. “Stop it! I’m serious.”

 

Gene’s expression softened imperceptibly. “Somehow I don’t think we’re quite there yet, Dorothy.”

 

Sam slowly wound Gene’s tie around his hand, sitting cross-legged and avoiding meeting Gene’s eyes. He was bloody sick of fighting. “I don’t want to wait thirty years,” he said quietly.

 

He expected Gene to say “Good, you’ll be long shot of me by then,” but instead he heard a sigh. Maybe, mercifully, Gene was bored with shouting too. The bed dipped sharply to his left, and Sam put out his tie-free hand to steady himself, a hand which Gene grabbed and trapped between both of his own.

 

“Look. There are some things I can’t give you, however much I might want to. You can’t keep asking for more when I’m already risking everything just being here.”

 

“But if-“

 

“If you were a real girl, instead of acting like one, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Are you feeling okay? That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

“Don’t look at _me_! You started this ridiculous conversation.”

 

Sam hastily freed the hand not encased in Gene’s, used it to drag Gene towards him by the collar. “I think you’ll find that was you.” He got a cross-eyed glimpse of Gene’s eyelids flicking closed just before their lips met, at which point he gave himself over to the kiss, all his earlier irritation vanished. Gene could be rude and obnoxious at times, but the longer Sam spent with him, the more he began to peel away those tough outer layers.

 

“I can see you in the dress,” Gene drawled, breath hot on Sam’s neck.

 

Sam thumped him.

 


End file.
